


I Love The Way You Hurt Me

by Pinklady6457



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, I promise you Tord is having a good time, M/M, No Smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Submissive Tord, this is an alternate universe to doctor dupont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Consensual spanking after Tord fucked up.
Relationships: Tord (Eddsworld) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	I Love The Way You Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all wanted to read a fic were Tord gets spanked and that’s it, because that’s what this is.

“Do you know what I am about to do to you?” Marcus asked, anger dripping from his voice, combined with his French accent, made him sound so hot.

“Yes.”

  
Tord couldn’t help but have a wide shit eating grin as Marcus grabbed his wrist, leading the smaller man to his own bedroom. He saw the looks on his face when the older man saw what he had done. First confusion, then surprise, and finally anger. Marcus kicked the small amount of company, including Tord’s own flat mates. While the others were curious on what would happen, Tord knew one hundred percent what was about to be done. And he was thrilled.

Marcus opened Tord’s room and walked the two of them in there before dimming the lights with the dial he had. Marcus turned back to Tord, with an angered expression. Damn he looked so fucking hot when he was mad. Especially with those muscles he had... damn.

“So, how much do you think you deserve?” The Frenchman asked the Norwegian, the height difference between them caused Marcus to look down at Tord, which made the intimidation factor all the more apparent.

“I’m not supposed to say.” Tord said almost instantly, biting on his lips, looking up to Marcus with a faux innocence.

“Bon garçon. For that you will get... twenty.”

Tord let out an over dramatic gasp and Marcus darkly chuckled.

“You did a very bad thing, and I need to teach you to not make that mistake again, understand?”

Tord nodded.

“Good.” he made his way to the end of the bed, patting his lap. “Come over here minou. Sooner we do this, the sooner this will be over with.”

Tord walked over to the tall man, looking into his dark blue eyes... God those eyes. They looked almost violet in the lighting and it looked especially good against his dark skin. Tord laid himself across his lap and turned his head up to Marcus as he began to pull down Tord’s jeans, with Tord arching his back to help him.

“After every hit I want you to count it and promise you will be a good boy, got it?” He pulled down his underwear as well, not enough to have his cock poke out, but just enough to see his bare ass.

They have never dated, never fucked, never even kissed before. This was as far as they’d go, and after everything was taken care of, they’d forget about it until the next time Tord decides to fuck something up. Not that Tord cared. Not at all-

A loud slapping sound echoed across the room as Marcus gave a firm smack to the center of his ass, his hands were large and they certainly got a lot of area.

“HaAh~! One... I will be a good boy.”  
  


Marcus gave a devious smirk as he moved his hand to spank him again, this time on the more sensitive area near the top of his thighs.

“Ow! Two... I will be a good boy.”

More time and spankings passed and by the tenth spanking he was sweating and in tears, sobbing lightly. But he loved it, he didn’t know why exactly, he wasn’t quite aroused by the pain (or he would tell himself that and try not to get hard), but something about this just... thrilled him. And he didn’t want this to stop, not ever-

Another hard smack to the top of his thighs was heard as Tord gripped the bed sheets.

The Norwegian let out a choked sob before crying out, “Eleven! I will be a good boy!”

Marcus stopped what he was doing and began to gently run his hand over the reddened skin.

“Oh dear... Tord, how are you?”

“Green.”

“Are you sure? I want you be honest with me minou.” Marcus’s voice was soothing and gentle.

“It is, I just need a little break...” Tord reassured the Frenchman. “Just a few minutes.”

“Of course minou... let me get you some water.” He moved Tord off of him and walked out of the room, a few moments later he came back with a glass of water, with a few ice cubes in them.

“Drink up, mon minou...” Marcus said softly as he sat down next to Tord, wrapping a supportive arm around his shoulders, patting them, his other hand came to wipe the sweat off of his brows.

Tord sat up, drinking his water, while his ass did still sting a lot, it wasn’t unbearable. He’ll be fine. Once he finished his water, he handed it to Marcus, who put it on his bedside counter.

Tord was leaning on Marcus as he was stroking his shoulders and back, occasionally messing with his honey colored hair. Marcus’s own kinky dark hair was beginning to flail a bit from his top knot. Tord turned to look at him and he felt like he could melt. He pulled off that stubble really well, and his lips were so full, and those eyes, looking back at him so tenderly as a caring smile spread across his face...

Tord felt himself gulp and look away quickly.

“Are you alright Tord?”

“I’m great.” He answered quickly, feeling his cheeks getting red. “I think I’m ready to continue my spankings now.”

“Oh if you want to stop right now, it is fine-”

“No, no,” Tord said, “you said you needed to teach me a lesson.” He gave Marcus a playful smirk. “I did do something bad, did I not?”

Marcus chuckled and gave Tord an almost sinister looking grin.

“I am trying to be kind to you, but it looks like you want to be spanked. Get lay on my lap, what number did we get to before your little break?”  
  


“Eleven.” Tord said as he laid himself back on Marcus’s lap once more.

“Oh yes... you remember what to say?”

“Of course.”

Marcus grinned as he gave four hard smacks to Tord’s ass in a row, all with him giving little yelps.

“Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, I will be a good boy!”

Marcus gave a small chuckle. “Vraiment? Are you sure about that?” One hard smack.

“Augh! Sixteen! I will be a good boy!” He knew better than to answer that question directly, last time he did that he got five extra spankings.

“Whatever you say minou.” They both knew this wouldn’t be the last time that this would happen between them, far from the last time. Two hard smacks on his upper thighs.

Tord let out a howl in pain, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. “Seventeen! Eighteen! I will be a good boy!”

“Ton cul est si rouge...” Marcus gave a final of two spankings, a bit lighter then the ones before it.

“Nineteen, twenty, I will be a good boy!” Tord was panting hard, sweat dripping down his face, tears streaming down his face. It hurt, it always hurt, but Tord loved it so much...

Marcus was rubbing his red ass for a bit before getting him up on his knees, straddling Marcus almost. He pulled back up Tord’s jeans and rubbed his hair.

“You okay?” He said softly, giving him a gentle smile.

“Yes...”

“Good.” His smile faded. “I am still angry with you shooting the T.V.”

Tord gave him a devious smile and said nothing of it.

“You lost a bowling game, _to my little sister.”_

“Your little sister is a grown ass woman, she was making fun of me and calling me short.”

“She is a bitch.” Was all Marcus said back.

“It wasn’t even your T.V.”

“It was your friend’s T.V., you need to respect their property more, minou. That is what the spankings were for.”

“Well I certainly think I learned my lesson.”

He hadn’t and he never will. Despite all the spankings Marcus could give him.


End file.
